vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Megurine Luka
Released on January 30th, 2009, Megurine Luka (Japanese : 巡音ルカ Megurine Luka) is the third Vocaloid2 in Crypton's character series. Her surname combines Meguri (巡, circulate or around) and Ne (音, sound), while the name Luka invokes the homonymous Japanese words of "nagare" (流, flow) and "ka" (歌, song) or "ka" (香, scent); thus making "songs to all around the world as scent spreads." Yū Asakawa (浅川 悠)http://www.artsvision.co.jp/data.php?id=508 Official Profilehttp://ameblo.jp/tacit/ Blog provided the voice for the "cool, somewhat mysterious" character. History thumb|right|Luka's avatar Unlike its previous two characters, Crypton advertised Luka's 3GB vocal database as "Japanese/English bilingual" and chose her name to express its hope that she will transcend borders and cultural barriers. Luka was designed by the Japanese illustrator Kei, who had previously created the designs for Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin and Len. However, unlike previous mascots in the series, her costume is not based on a school uniform. Only a few days after her release, many songs were produced. On the 70th Weekly Vocaloid Ranking (February 2, 2009), many of Luka's songs appeared in the Top 30, knocking the very popular "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" and songs produced by ryo (with the exception of "Melt") right out of the Top 30. "RIP=RELEASE" had taken the #1 spot, and had earned a total of 843,233 points, making it the song with the highest one-week score. Useage for Music Due to her bilingual coding, Her voice is "moody yet husky female voice" and carries over into both languages. Notable Megurine Songs ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー(Luka Luka ★ Night Fever) Original music and lyrics by samfree *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Since this song is composed of electric dancing musical style in progression, it's very popular amongst the young people, and has a lot of covers and chorus versions on the Internet. This song is seen as one of Luka's personal iconic image songs, and describes her nightlife, and her desire to invite her fans to join her to sing and dance along with her in this exciting song. This song should be considered "Eurobeat Eurobeat" genre, it complies to the Eurobeat Eurobeat formula. It sounds very much like songs by Dave Dave Rodgers and other Eurobeat Eurobeat songs, for example songs used in the Anime Initial D. 巡姫舞踊曲/Meguri Hime Buyou-kyoku (Itineranting Songstress's Dance Music) Original music and lyrics by No.D *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast This song is another personal image smash hit song from Luka Megurine. Luka describes her voice and body as "sexy", which could seduce the viewer into submission. ダブルラリアット(Double Lariat) Original music and lyrics by Agoaniki-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast with English subs This song is about a girl whose hobby is spinning around and reaching a certain distance. She gets discouraged because all of her friends can go farther distances than she can, but this only drives her to work harder, until she is able to spin the entire distance of the world. Although the song and PV appear to be about the rather random topic of spinning, the song can be interpreted as someone trying hard to achieve their dreams. Also, sometimes the song is interpreted with Luka literally being the Earth (the largest distance in the song is approximately the earth's diameter). In the Nico broadcast, the Flash is programmed specifically so that Luka will continue spinning even if the video is paused. RIP=RELEASE Original music and lyrics by Ryuusei-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles This song is the first work of Luka and basically an answer song to Len Kagamine's "SPICE!". The song portrays Luka's true feelings of how she knew she would get hurt, yet couldn't help being in love. It also shows a slight bit of obsession as she wants to "rip and release" his throat saying that he will be all hers. トエト(Toeto) Original music and lyrics by Toraboruta-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is is about a girl who is extremely shy and constantly says "eto...", which is the Japanese equivalent of saying "um...". Stuttering eto creates the word Toeto. Throughout the song, the girl slowly overcomes her fear. The song was accompanied with a PV, which featured Megurine Luka in a small, child-like form, wearing a cat hat. The character was obviously named Toeto. The song, and character produced from it has enjoyed many Nico choruses, including a mega-chorus that included more than 50 people singing at one time. It also included all of their Toeto avatars. The song is even on iTunes here (open only if you have iTunes) as well as a rendition by Rin. Just Be Friends Original music and lyrics by Dixie Flatline *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with english subtitles) The song is about how Luka and an unnamed boy 's current relationship is going nowhere; therefore, he is unable to take it and wants to break up with her. Eventually the guy pulls the plug and breaks up with her, and while Luka believes it is for the better just to be friends, the boy still loves her. 人魚姫/Ningyo Hime (The Little Mermaid) Original music by 4124, lyrics by 紅月満 *Nico broadcast *Youtube Broadcast The song is based on the story "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen; however, the mermaid dies instead of being given the chance to ascend into Heaven like the mermaid did in the original story. Wash My Blood ''' Original music and lyrics by Deadball-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast This song is another work of Deadball-P, who often writes lyrics of dispute. The work also brought controversy both in Nico Nico Douga and Youtube. 「Eternal Snow」Changin' My Life' Originally sung and lyrics written by myco Music by Shintarou Tanabe Luka's voice by Miron-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast A cover of the ending theme of "Full Moon o Sagashite (Searching for the Full Moon)" . '円尾坂の仕立屋 / Enbizaka no Shitateya (The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka) Original music and lyrics by Akuno-P *Nico broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with subtitles The song is set in the old medieval-type era of Japan. Luka plays a woman who owns a tailor shop that she has inherited from her mother, and is the talk of the town for her good attitude and fine skill. However, the only thing on her mind is her "lovely person" and his unfaithfulness, because he never "comes home". One day, Luka sees the man (hinted to be Kaito) walking around with a woman wearing a red kimono (Meiko). In anger, Luka kills the woman with her sewing scissors and tailors her kimono. The next day, she sees the man again, looking depressed and walking with a girl with a green sash (Miku). Luka likewise kills the girl and tailors her sash. Once again, she sees the man, this time with a girl "far too young for her", and watches as he buys her a yellow hairpin (Rin). Luka once again kills the girl and keeps her hairpin. In secret, Luka dons the kimono, sash, and hairpin, thinking that she has finally become the type of girl the man loves. She decides that if he is going to continue being unfaithful, she will go to him. The next day, as the village becomes increasingly restless because of the crimes, she goes up to him and kills him. The last verse of the song reveals that not only were the three women around the man were actually his family members, but also, Luka had absolutely no connection to the man and to him, she was a complete stranger (she had somehow become convinced that he was her boyfriend or husband). タワー / Tower Original music and Lyrics by Eshijanai-KEI *Nico Broadcast *Youtube broadcast with subtitles This song sings about Luka giving up on everything and considers jumping off of a tower. She states that no one would notice because the lights are so beautiful. Through out the song, she decides that she should try harder for someone that she doesn't want to disappear. Bullet For Prisoner Original music and Lyrics by QWIC *Nico Broadcast *Youtube broadcast Taking a much darker approach, Luka is now perceived as a sadistic 'laughing devil', implied to be a form of hitwoman or assasin not well regarded by the public. During the song, she finds, possibly seduces and kills her target. As she shoots, she hesitates briefly. Later, she begins to face major regrets for killing her target and sees, to her dismay, that she had fallen for her target. Now, as 'the news brodcast my sin with you as the victim', she is trapped in a personal Hell, which she deems as a 'dark dream'. The regrets and torture she goes through after killing ('I may have taken everything away from you, but you took my heart'), she wishes that she and her target may have been able to meet in a different way and be happy together. But since that has not happened, the sudden rush of compassion Luka receives with the combination of the hatred given from the killed of her target proves to be too much for her, and at the end of the PV she is shown killing herself. '''re_Cycle Music and PV by Seiji Luka voice by Vitaone-P Mixer by Uta-P *Nicovideo broadcast *YouTube broadcast (with english subtitles) The story about a broken robot who vows to take back her young master, who was forcefully taken away from her from a group of robots led by someone. She is reborn as a new robot, who searches for the master she had lost that time ago as she fights for the sake of humanity with her new master. In this world, the robots are a threat to humanity, but she only cared about finding her master again, no matter how many times she was to be reborn again and again. She prides herself in being able to re-wind herself up because she's not actually alive. One day, she contemplates upon her memories once again when she realizes that her current master looks exactly like the leader that kidnapped her original master that time ago from behind. When she learns of this, she kills him, relishing the fact that she was able to finally take her revenge. But then she realizes that the master that she killed was, ironically, the same young master she was searching for the entire time when she sees that he's "the same as my memory". In grief, she gives up her will to live and lies together with her master's body in the midst of the piles of debris. Through the entire song, she spoke in a language created by the song writer/artist, and it wasn't revealed what it was meant until the last few verses, which meant "I am an eternal existence. For you, I will always find my way by your side." 紅一葉 / Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf) Original Music, Compostion and Lyrics by Kurousa-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast This song is about Luka's undying love for her lover, as she described it in her memory under the flurries of red maple tree leaves, and recalls every moment how happy she's been with her lover, until she bids him farewell so sadly and painfully, as he heads to war. The setting of the song is put in the early Shōwa Period, possibly during the Second World War period (1939-1945); it also has a beautiful Neoclassical Japanese mood within the song, with great melody and waltz music as well. This song has various cover versions sung by Miku Hatsune (which include her standalone version, and the duet version by Miku and Luka), Nico Nico Chorus, YouTube Chorus, and other countless amateur singers as well. It's also been translated into Mandarin Chinese and English version as well. 籠の中の雛龍/ Kago no Naka no Suuryuu (Caged Baby Dragon) Original music and Lyrics by Yowane-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with subtitles 時のオルゴール/ Toki no Orugooru (Music Box of Time) Original music and Lyrics by Umbrella-P *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast with subtitles 'Japanese Ninja No.1' Original music and Lyrics by Deadball-P *Original video Nicovideo Broadcast *Original video Youtube Broadcast This song is about a ninja who is paid in food and harrass girls. She sings about Japanese sports, food, weekdays, a geisha, a sushi-go-round, and her goal to rule the universe, and constantly repeats 'Japanese ninja No.!' (in english), implying that it is above all the other Japanese cultural aspects. Terms relating to perverted behavior is used throughout the song. Perfect Liar Original music and Lyrics by QWIC *Nico Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast See also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Luka Megurine References Category:Vocaloid2